dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball AN: The Lost Brother
Dragon Ball AN: The Lost Brother, is a movie from Dragon Ball AN. It's about how Goku and Ragnarok met, and a great explanation of how Goku and Ragnarok are brothers. This story mostly takes place in a world named Dream World. In movie form, this movie takes up to about a hour and a half. Please take respect for my story, please. If you want to edit or you think you need to fix anything, just ask the creator, Goku Return's, thank you and please enjoy. Plot A unknown world named Dream World, and it's a world about making your dreams come true. 100000.5 people lived there, and one of those people was Goku. Goku grew up there and made his dreams come true, which was fighting stronger opponents of course. Goku entered a little fighting tournement that was only for teenagers. Five people entered as well, and they were tuff. But they have nothing on Goku. The first match was Infinie VS Timp. Timp walked on to the glass, growned surface. Infinie did as well. They both looked at each other. Timp charged at Infinie and kicked him in the face, and knocked him out cold. The second match was Timp VS Kett. The matched started and Timp disappeared, so did Kett. Kett almost punched Timp in the face but he missed by a inch. Timp pushed himself a top of Kett and kicked Kett to the ground like an astroid. Kett appeared to be in a coma. Timp was now fighting a Saiyan named Ragnarok. Ragnarok was same looking to Goku, and had the same personality as well. The match had began, as Ragnarok watched an eye on Timp, he blinked at him. Timp was in Suprise of what Ragnarok had done. Timp charged at Ragnarok, and punched him in the stomach. But no efect. Ragnarok grabbed Timp's fist and swung him again and again until he was out cold. Ragnarok powered up, and made his hair stand up and turn yellow. His eyes were blue, and he had yellow aura around him. He was now seeing himself as a Super Saiyan. Goku felt his power, and it was amazing. Goku's feet was screching from Ragnarok's power. Ragnarok pointed his finger at Goku and said "You're next, no escape." Goku stood up and replied "I'm looking forward to it, so get ready." Brothers Unite The final match between, Goku and Ragnarok, was about to appear. Goku warms up before the match begins, and Ragnarok watches Goku warm up. Goku then powers up into a Super Saiyan. Ragnarok was shocked that himself wasn't the only Super Saiyan. Goku asks Ragnarok "What, are you suprised?" Ragnarok jumps on the stage along with Goku. The Pronouncer screams "Let The Match Begin!!" Goku fly's in the air and prepares his Kamehameha. Ragnarok jumps toward Goku and punches him in his face. Goku had blood coming out of his mouth. Ragnarok grabbed Goku's hand and swung him to the ground, causing Goku to rip his pants at the bottom. Ragnarok then prepares his attack called Fire Rush. Ragnarok transforms to a Super Saiyan 3 in a instant, and attacks Goku with the Fire Rush. As Goku struggles to hold on with the Fire Rush, everyone sees astroids coming down to the Tournement. Ragnarok and Goku sees it as well. Goku punches the Fire Rush to the sky, he then uses Instant Transmission to get to Ragnarok. Goku tells Ragnarok that he needs Ragnarok's help. Ragnarok agrees and they rush to the Astroids. Goku knees one of the Astroids and kicks it back to space. Ragnarok punched the Astroid, but it broke into peaces. Those peaces hurtle to the crowd at the Match. Goku tells Ragnarok to stand back. Then Goku shoot's his mini Kamehameha's at the meteors. Ragnarok disappears. Ragnarok comes out of nowhere and punches Goku in the stomach, kicks in the face and blast a Fire Rush at Goku. Smoke is everywhere, around Dream World. Goku was laying on the surface of the ground, dying from that attack. Goku could barley feel anything. Ragnarok smiles at Goku, and lands right beside him. Ragnarok says "Do you need help, brother?" Goku freaked when he heard that. Goku replied "B-brother? I-i'm your brother?" Ragnarok replied "Yes you are my brother. I'm Bardock's son." Goku reached in his pants and got a Senzu Bean. He had put it in his mouth, and healed himself. Goku got up and said "Well brother, It's nice to have another brother beside... you know who." Ragnarok replied "Oh you mean Raditz." Goku said "Yeah." Going Home! Ragnarok and Goku left the match and went to summon The Enternal Dragon, Shenron. Goku was going to tell Shenron that he was ready to go back to Earth. On the way to Shenron, Goku explained to Ragnarok about what happened, and whats going to happen. They arrived to Shenron and Goku told Shenron that he was ready to go home, back to planet Earth. Shenron asked "Do you want to bring anyone else with you?" Goku replied "Yes I would, could you bring my brother, Ragnarok?" Shenron replied "Okay." And they went off back to Earth. Sequel If you want to see the sequel of this, go to Dragon Ball AN, in The Hell Saga Section. Hope you enjoy! Category:Fan Fiction